toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Wiki talk:Wiki Poll
This page is to discuss suggestions to the weekly poll. The Weekly Poll is managed by Bermuda. Weekly Polls will appear in the Main Page every Saturday. Upcoming Polls ---- *Favorite House Colors (suggested by WilburStorm) - June 11th *Favorite Trolley Game - Part 1 (suggested by FlappyWildbumper) - June 18th ---- Current Poll ---- Toon Species Mine: what's your favorite Toon Species? (excluding BLACK cat) 1: DOGS 2: HORSES 3: MICE 4: DUCKS 5: BEARS 6: MONKEYS 7: CATS Kacperthehorse 19:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your suggestions! If you have anymore, please do suggest! :Bermuda Contact Me! 00:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Other: Kacperthehorse 11:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you like to play Toontown trough the browser, or would you prefer Launcher? ANSWER 1: Trough browser ANSWER 2: Desktop Launcher 11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Kacperthehorse 11:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think the poll should be about Toontown than other things. I know Toontown can be played through the browser or the launcher, but it'll be better if it talks about Toontown. :Thanks anyways for the suggestion! :Bermuda Contact Me! 22:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Favorite boss to fight? What is your favorite boss battle? *VP *CFO *CJ *CEO Theevina 14:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Great suggestion! It's up now! Vote for your favorite boss battle! :Bermuda Contact Me! 00:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Blargh my idea I don't know how to call this poll, but... It's related to names. Okay so, Did you write your name (Example: Toontown guy), or did you rather click on TITLE, FIRST, and/or LAST (Example: Sherriff Von Bananamonkey) in Pick-A-Name in the Create-a-toon? Kacperthehorse 08:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I think I know what you're saying. *Which method did you name your Toon through the Create-A-Toon? **Pick-A-Name ( Example: Baron C.J Loopenmash) **Type-A-Name (Example: Neil Amstrong ) :Correct me if I'm mistaken. :Bermuda Contact Me! 22:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. That's it. However I don't think someone would clearly understand the question without an example. I edited the Answers and added examples. :Kacperthehorse 09:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think they'll understand. I'm pretty sure they know what Type-A-Name means. ::Bermuda Contact Me! 21:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::That's an interesting idea, but I think I already know the answer. (Everyone I know here used type-a-name, right?) Theevina 22:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I guess we'll just have to find out via the poll! Anyways, keep the suggestions coming! I'm running out of ideas! :::Bermuda Contact Me! 22:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Just some thoughts... Favorite Gag Track: 1: Toon-up 2. Trap 3. Lure 4. Sound 5. Throw 6. Squirt 7. Drop Favorite Playground: 1. TTC 2. DD 3. DG 4. MM 5. Brrrgh 6. DDL 7. Chip'n'Dale's Acorn Acres Favorite Battle Strategy: 1. Destroy all cogs on first round with sound. 2. Lure and take out one by one. 3. Multiple throw/squirt/drop. 4. Lure into traps. 5. How do you battle? 6. Other Most Hated Cog Type: 1. Sellbots 2. Cashbots 3. Lawbots 4. Bossbots Flappy Wildbumper! :D 05:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Great ideas! I'll use the ones I haven't used yet! Keep those ideas coming! They'll be featured someday! :Bermuda Contact Me! 23:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm what about the gender. I really want to know the ratio between males and females on the wiki... most of the contributors are male.... ::: Flappy Wildbumper! :D 04:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) What is your main Toon's gender? MALE FEMALE Kacperthehorse 09:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Eh, i don't know what about flappy, but I meant your main toon's gender. And as you said in desktop launcher line, it should only be related to tt, not anything outside it. On TT you can't have secret/no gender. So, the non-tt-polls are not allowed but this one is? O_o o_O Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 07:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Bean Counter VS Downsizer! Title. If Bean Counter wins, the text under the poll will say: Those people are pretty good maths! If Downsizer wins, the text under the poll will say: Bean counter, your fired!!!!!!! Kacperthehorse 19:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Cog HQ Have we done this one yet? Bosstbot HQ Sellbot HQ Cashbot HQ Lawbot HQ What's Sonic767's powerlevel? OVER 9,000!!!! 23:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We've done favorite boss to fight, but I don't think I've seen a favorite HQ. Theevina 23:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the suggestions! I'll make sure to add it to the list (once I actually make one). ::Bermuda Contact Me! 23:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Activity? What about favorite activity? 1. Fighting Cogs 2. Playing Trolley Games 3. Fishing 4. Mini-golfing 5. Racing 6. Gardening 7. Hanging Out with Friends 8. Other Flappy Wildbumper! :D 19:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) We already had this. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! 07:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) But it can make a re-appearance. ;) Just keep those suggestions coming! Bermuda Contact Me! 13:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh we had this one already? Sorry. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 14:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You can request to change the upcoming poll (yours only) at the top by asking me. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 14:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I really think that it's up to you. I don't mind if you change it. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 15:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm out of ideas to use. This is the reason why this page was created. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 15:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Playground Owner #Mickey #Minnie #Daisy #Donald #Goofy Chip and Dale WilburStorm! 09:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I knew I was missing Goofy! Oh boy... Oh well, next time. Bermuda Contact Me! 16:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Color of your house :D #Red #Blue #Yellow #Pink #Green #Purple WilburStorm! 07:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Great suggestion! I've added it to the list! Suggest more polls! :Bermuda Contact Me! 07:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Trolley Game? Maybe we could have a poll for a favorite trolley game. There would be a list of trolley games to select from.... I don't have them memorized though. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 14:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :There's too many too list. I'll probably list maybe 8 or 9 Trolley Games. Bermuda Contact Me! 03:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC)